Cleaning Up Our Dreams
by MusicMoments
Summary: After being forced to go to S.P.E.R.M, The best Private Arts school in America, Santana thinks she's doomed. Her plans failed to get her brother and her out of a house she's scared to even leave him alone in. All it takes is a little inspiration from a certain blonde and her new band, Glee, to get where she needs to be. Brittana Endgame, may have a sad ending, but I will continue


You step out of the cab, the fresh mud on the ground splashing on the ends of your jeans. "Just great." you mumble, pulling back your brunette hair from your shoulders.  
You walk to the back of the cab and grab your duffle bag out of the trunk. You know this is only how far the cab will take you to your house. You have about another block or two to walk but nobody wants to drive in the middle layer of Lima Heights Adjacent. Everyone knows bad things happen here. You walk around to the window, it rolls down and you smile at the familiar face in the window. "Thanks Puck." You toss him some cash.

"Welcome Satan." He eyes the bills wearily and picks up two dollars. "Keep some. For your brother." You smile, Puck is one of the rich kids you can actually stand. You nod to him. "I gotta go," Without another word you leave, walking down the lone streets. You met Puck about a year ago at your day job. It's not the best job in the world but you love it. You're a janitor at Lima Theater. Many plays, famous singers, orchestra, etc. Goes on there. Puck, a taxi driver-and your best friend- drove you home a couple of times and you've gotten to know each other. He's the only rich kid you can stand, besides his even richer girlfriend Quinn Fabray.

You soon get to your house. It wasn't much more than a shack with a screened in porch. Deciding you shouldn't even check to see if the door is unlocked, you go through the broken window in the back. You step through the broken glass to meet your parents who are surrounded by men you've never met before, in between the men, Sue Sylvester.

"Oh look who's home." She says in a sarcastic tone. You wince. "Santana, Mrs. Sylvester here, has given us a wonderful offer for you." Your mother speaks up. Sue Sylvester places her water bottle filled with some green liquid on the table. "Do you know who I am fake boobs?" She asks and you nod quickly. Of course you do. She is Sue Sylvester, Head Master of S.P.E.R.M

Sylvester's

Private

Education

of

Real

Music and arts.

A performing arts school.

She is supposed to be the hardest teacher in all of Lima. It's the best Performing Arts School in all of America. Only the best of the best go, like Quinn and Puck.

"Good. Well, last night I was attending Lima Theater and I saw a very interesting trumpet player," You gulp "And I think to myself, why don't I have any fabulous trumpet players at my school?" She's talking about you. Last night you had to fill in for a missing trumpet player at work. You decide to speak up "I don't just play the trumpet..." You mumble.

"No?" Sue raises an eyebrow. "Guitar, piano, percussion, saxophone, clarinet," You start naming off different instruments until she gives you a look, seeing that you should stop. "Can you sing?" You shake your head immediately. You can. You love singing, but nobody knows except for Quinn and Puck. Sue sighs but smiles. "Well then you have yourself a spot in my school." You open your mouth to protest, you don't want to go. "Before you say I can't afford it, you're paying all your fees by helping me with the dancers check up tomorrow. Bright and early." With that, the she-devil leaves, her guards behind her.

"Well that was," Your father, Marco Lopez starts but before he can finish your mom is already fighting with him. "Marco Lopez did you have to crowd the poor women! You were practically hugging her!" She yells. You groan and turn upstairs. When you get up there Rico is on your bed. "Papa and Mami are fighting again." He says, not looking at you, tears freely falling from his face. You nod. "I'm sorry bud." You step closer, before you notice something. "Rico Lopez how did you get that black eye?" You rush over to him to check him out.

"It was an accident! Tex, on accident, hit me during Jolly Wars." He explained. It looked pretty bad so you engulf him in a hug. He flinches and sighs, leaning against you, limp. "You know, some day, I'm going to get us out of here." You tell him, already thinking about it in your mind. "What about mami? Papi? Can they come too?" You look down at him with worry but don't say anything.

* * *

The next morning your mom wakes you up at eight thirty. "Time to get up!" You groan, brown eyes going to your alarm clock. "Mami! It's not even ten!" You growl, sitting up to complain. "You have school, see, I want my daughter to have a future, making music with her instruments, or as something great." She sits on your bed and strokes your face. You love your mom, especially away from your dad.

"So I'm guessing I still have to get up?"

* * *

When you get to the school, your greeted by Sue Sylvester who abruptly ushers you to the auditorium. The stage is HUGE! Seems Sue doesnt think so, but the biggest you've seen is at the Lima Theater. When you actually get up to the stage you're surprised by seeing Puck up on the stage, as well as Mike, your friends. Sometimes Mike works as a vendor at the theater, whenever you both are on your breaks you go on the roof and dance to the music, other employees doing the same. Puck smiled brightly at you, holding his hand out to pull you onto the stage. You climb up and eye a what seems to be a seven foot tall boy. "This is the band, boobs. Now you're in the band. Dancers will be here in an hour, and your singers as well." With that she was up and out. You turn and engulf Puck in a hug. "Hey Puckerman, Chang." You smile.

"So you're the new kid? Well I'll be. But you're not singi-" You cover his mouth. "I dont want to sing." You defend yourself.

"So Santana, this is our band, it's called Glee." He informs you. An odd name for a band, but it fits. He explains to you the basics before some girls arrive. You notice one of them is Quinn, Puck's girlfriend and it shows she doesnt mind gloating it when she starts to make out with him. You clear your throat and smile at her. "Fabray."

"Lopez." You stare at each other before breaking out into a laugh. Then it's time for the first girl. She wants to dance to a Justin Beiber song. You groan, realizing this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Around the last few dancers a name is called.

"Pierce, Brittany?"

A tall blond walks onto stage. At first you're taken aback because she's like, drop dead gorgeous. Her legs go on forever it seems. Brittany clears her throat at you as you unclip the saxophone you had used for the last performance. "What would you like Sweets?" You ask, putting away the instrument and moving to the electric guitar.

"Surprise me." Then she walks away. You raise an eyebrow but shrug, plugging into the amp. You tune it for a moment before counting off. "One, two, three..." Then you start with a Spanish Ballad as it seems. You kinda made this up one day. Then in the middle of the song start on something totally different. You throw in a little bit of Thrift Shop and then other songs and when you finish and look up everyone is looking at you. Seems she stopped dancing a while ago.

"You've been playing for seven minutes." Quinn informs you and you blush. "Sorry.." You got so caught up in your music and you can feel your cheeks redden, Puck comes up behind you and takes the guitar. "I think you need a small break," He offers and you nod, standing up and walking down the steps towards the water fountain.

Once you're safely out you cant help but chuckle at your own self. "You're an amazing guitar player!" A voice behind you exclaims and you turn around to see Brittany. "How long have you been playing?!"

"My whole life really." You admit and shrug. Its not like it's that big of a deal or anything. Only Brittany looks, amazed.

"Well, Me, Quinn, Mike, Puck, and a few others are going out tonight to celebrate at our friend's little teen club thing and-" You cut her off, "Did you say Puck?"

_I have work tonight.. and he's driving me home... _You think to yourself before Brittany speaks again, "Yes but Puck's leaving early to drive a friend home from work. Apparently she lives somewhere in Lima Heights Adjacent." She informs you before continuing, "But maybe she could come too and then we'd have a whole bunch of people!" She finishes. You raise and eyebrow, apparently she doesn't know who you are, not that you mind of course.

"I'll think about it." Is all you say before turning to leave.

When you get back inside it seems everyone's gone besides the Glee crew. "Okay Santana, Glee has practice very day from twelve to two, seeming you aren't here for education, you don't need to be here before then, sometimes they run in to around five though." The girl with the huge nose tells you and you only shrug.

Quinn smiles at you. "Come on, you have to sing! Now Sue's gone." She says, pushing you towards the mic.

"What no-"

"You've been eyeing that microphone since you've gotten here, I'll even sing with you, you don't even know how cool this is." She tells you and you roll your eyes. Everyone is staring at you for a moment before you roll your eyes, "Fine..."

[Santana:]

_Cheers to the freakin' weekend_  
_I drink to that, yeah yeah_  
_Oh let the Jameson sink in_  
_I drink to that, yeah yeah_  
_Don't let the bastards get ya down_  
_Turn it around with another round_  
_There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that_  
_I drink to that._

[Quinn:]

_Life's too short to be sittin' round miserable_  
_People gon' talk whether you doing bad or good, yeah_  
_Got a drink on my mind and my mind on my money, yeah_

[Santana and Quinn:]

_Looking so bomb, gonna find me a honey_  
_Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah_  
_Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah-ah-ah-ah_

You both laugh at each other giddily, Puck and Finn start on the instruments.

_Cheers to the freakin' weekend_  
_I drink to that, yeah yeah_  
_Oh, let the Jameson sink in_  
_I drink to that, yeah yeah_  
_Don't let the bastards get ya down_  
_Turn it around with another round_  
_There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that_  
_I drink to that._

[Quinn:]

_'Bout to hop on the bar, put it all on my card tonight, yeah._

You and Quinn start dancing and walking around the stage, Mike dancing to his own thing.

[Santana:]

_Might be mad in the morning but you know we goin' hard tonight_  
_It's getting coyote ugly up in here, no tyra_  
_It's only up from here, no downward spiral_  
_Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah_  
_Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah_

[Both:]

_Cheers to the freakin' weekend_  
_I drink to that, yeah yeah_  
_Oh let the Jameson sink in_  
_I drink to that, yeah yeah_  
_Don't let the bastards get ya down_  
_Turn it around with another round_  
_There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that_  
_I drink to that._

You and the others have your arms up swaying them randomly.

_Cheers to the freakin weekend_  
_I drink to that, yeah yeah_  
_Oh let the Jameson sink in_  
_I drink to that, yeah yeah_  
_Don't let the bastards get ya down_  
_Turn it around with another round_  
_There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that_  
_I drink to that._  
_And I drink to that._  
_I drink to that._  
_And I drink to that._

At the finishing of the song your breathless and laughing so hard. "Okay, I'll admit it, that was pretty cool."

* * *

Here you are now, hair up in a sloppy pony tail, gray janitor clothes on as you pick up garbage from some fat guy's snacks during the play. You roll your eyes at the mess before your eyes are covered by hands that you can guess without thinking are Puckerman's. "What do you want Puck?" You ask, moving his hands and picking up a few more things, tossing them into the trashcan beside you.

"How'd you know it was me?!" He asked, bewildered. "Mother's intuition." You tell him, turning around. "Ready to go party Lezpez?" He asks and you bite your lip, are you? You love to dance and party, but that nagging in the back of your head about Rico being home along unsettles you.

"I-I..I don't have anything to wear." You tell him sheepishly.

"Nonsense! Quinn sure has something for you." He tells you, wrapping an arm around you. "Puck.."

"Come on!" He pulls you up the steps to the Staff lounge so you can clock out, which you do and step back out in a few seconds. He smiles and next thing you know you are in his taxi, half way to the club. "Uhm.. Puck?" You ask, looking at him from the passengers side.

"Yes?"

"Am I doing a good thing, leaving Rico with my parents?"

You stop at a red light and Puck looks over at you guiltily. "Want to call him?" You nod eagerly and reach for his phone.

The phone rings a few times before a voice picks up.

"He..Hello?" Oh god, it's your dad, in a very drunk state.

"Uhm, Dad?"

"Santna! When are you comin' home youn' missy?" He slurs happily.

"Dad, I want you to do me a favor and give the phone to Rico. Please?"

"Of course M'dam." He accepts and you hear him calling for Rico to come downstairs.

"Hello?"

You sigh in relief,

"Hey Rico. You holding down to fort?"

You can practically hear his smile, "Yep I am."

"Can you do me a favor and lock up? Then I want you to go over to Tex's house." You tell him.

"Oh okay, but I thought you were cross with Tex?" He asks.

"I was, but now I need you to do this for me. I love you and tell Mrs. Garcia I said thanks."

"Love you too, bye!" With that he hangs up and your heart lifts a little. "Thank you Noah." You say and give Puck a kiss on the cheek which he groans after, wiping his cheek. "Anytime Ms. Lopez,"

* * *

Brittany's POV

You're looking around frantically for Santana, drinking some drink but it's alcohol you know that much. You think you're getting drunk but you really wanted to hang out with the new girl. Something about her intrigued you. Maybe it was the face she was so determined and loved her music. Maybe it was because she looked like she belonged even on the first day, or perhaps it was because she was really really pretty.

You sigh heavily before you see Santana walk in through the door. You smile wide until you see she's in a... janitor's outfit? Why she's in a janitor's outfit you don't know, but Quinn seems to know and rushes Santana out, her following.

"Who was that babe?" A comforting hand is placed on your shoulder, you jump around to see it's only Sam, your boyfriend. Oh yeah. You've been dating Sam for a good few months now. He's really nice and he's like your best friend. You lean into him. "A new friend." You tell him and smile at yourself, turning back to face the door.

* * *

Santana's POV

You are rushed outside by Quinn to her car. She hands you some clothes from her trunk. "This is all I have, now change." She instructs and you start stripping.

"What are you doing?!" She yells at you and you shrug,

"Changing,"

"In the parking lot of a public place?" She asks and you nod, "I'm giving people a free show, besides who's going to-" "What are you two doing?" You look over to see Brittany who is just behind Quinn. "Changing." You reply, finally undoing the buttons and pulling on the red crop top Quinn had.

"Why?"

"Do you always ask a lot of questions?!" You question her, taking off your work pants, leaving yourself half naked as you pull on the jean shorts she's given you. "Thanks Q." You tell Quinn with a tip of your head. Brittany is now speechless as you walk off. Quinn comes up and smacks the back of your head. "Oww!"

"Why were you so mean to Brittany? She didn't do anything!" She hisses at you. You shrug, "I just feel kinda bad, I left Rico to himself, I let my anger out on her." You reveal. Quinn nods before adding, "You need to apologize."

* * *

About an hour later you, and the rest of the people in the club are drunk. More than drunk. You're staring at Brittany as she talks to Quinn at the bar. You want to apologize, so you do. You get up from your spot and go up to Brittany.

"Wanna dance?" It's not a question as you pull her from her spot and do out onto the dancefloor, hands linked. You aren't going to do much, seeing she has a boyfriend, but how else would she apologize. So you two start dancing as you explain. "Uhm, I wanted to uhm, uh.. apologize for earlier. I had a little problem before I came here and I still felt bad."

Brittany smiles. "Thank you.. for apologizing I mean." She starts to giggle. The song noticeably changes to a Britney Spears song, Me Against the Music. You smirk, this being the the perfect song. You lick your lips and Brittany seems to get the idea as she swings around, her back to your front as she starts to grind into you as she takes your thigh in between her legs. It's probably the sexiest thing in the world.

"So, tell me a little bit about yourself Brittany." You whisper into her ear. She nods. "Well, I'm sixteen, seventeen in October, I have a younger sister named Kara. Uhm.. I work at the Lima Bean." She shrugs and tells you a bit more until Sam comes up and asks if he can take Brittany away. Brittany seems to not want to go but she says yes anyway. "Okay, see ya Britt." You call after her and go back to the bar to find Quinn.

* * *

You wake up with a huge head ache, making you groan audibly as you pull a pillow over your eyes. That's slightly better. You got so drunk after your dance with Brittany you have no idea how you got home. But you do know that last night was fun, well, yesterday was fun. It's Saturday but you still have practice at twelve. Your brown eyes go to the alarm clock and see it's 11.

"Shit!" You sit up quickly, making your head pound more as you rush to start a shower.

* * *

To Continue or to not? I'll leave that up to you all.

Reviews are always accepted, When I start the next chapter dont expect it for a week or so please.

- MM


End file.
